communautefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Forum:Portail communautaire
Bonjour à tous, Je pense qu'il serait temps de créer un réel portail communautaire. Pouvoir accueillir les nouveaux comme il se doit, aiguiller les contributeurs volontaires expérimentés ou néophytes, fédérer nos efforts afin de voir aboutir nos projets devraient faire partie de nos priorités. Le sujet a été abordé ici mais je ne pense pas que les seuls catégories et forums peuvent accomplir ces tâches. En effet, les tout nouveaux arrivants sur wikia pourraient se décourager aux vues de ces nouveautés rebutantes pour certains. Dans un premier temps, il faudrait rediriger vers les tâches simples à faire, telle que la traduction, l'amélioration de page etc. Je pourrais me charger de cela mais il faudrait peut être créer ce portail communautaire avec plus de recul. Et n'ayant que peu d'expérience sur wikia, il faudrait définir ce portail tous ensemble. Qu'en dites-vous? --Cywil 4 janvier 2009 à 23:01 (UTC) :Au début: J'ai presque rien compris... et ce que j'ai compris, n'entede pas mauvais. Tu m'explique encore une fois en anglais, stp ? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 5 janvier 2009 à 00:31 (UTC) ::I think we have to create a community portal. Be able to welcome correctly the new visitors, direct new or expert voluntary contributors, federate our endeavours to attain our aims should be in our priority. ::We began to talk about that here but I don't think that the only category and forums are able to accomplish these tasks. Actually, the very new Wikia's visitors should discourage themselves when they are confronted to this new stuff. ::First of all, the community portal should be able to redirect to simple tasks to do (like translation, improving pages etc.). I should do that but create a community portal demand maybe a bigger wikia experience. So we should create this all together. ::What do you think about that? ::--Cywil 5 janvier 2009 à 08:25 (UTC) :::Ok, would you do a page for example? Like Forum: /test Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 5 janvier 2009 à 11:24 (UTC) ::::Yes I will begin with this page. --Cywil 6 janvier 2009 à 12:16 (UTC) :OK by me. But do not forget Accueil, which can have more of that sort of thing. Then see w:c:starter:project:Community Portal. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 5 janvier 2009 à 12:43 (UTC) ::Yes, Complete Accueil is a good idea! --Cywil 6 janvier 2009 à 12:16 (UTC) :Si jamais il y a besoin d'images (icônes, illustrations, autres bricoles) je suis prête à les réaliser. Ainsi on pourra alors donner une note individuelle à ce portail. ::Merci pour la proposition, j'y penserai! --Cywil 6 janvier 2009 à 12:16 (UTC) ::Je viens de voir ton "musée", c'est superbe! mais tout est fait à la main puis scanné? Tu proposes des images de ce type ou des réalisations numériques (faites avec Gimp par exemple)? --Cywil 6 janvier 2009 à 14:42 (UTC) :::Tout est fait à la main puis scanné. Parfois - selon le dessin - j'ajoute des effets dans Corel, comme un éclat de lumière ou autres détails. Mais en règle générale, c'est le bon vieux pinceau, le papier et les encres. Je propose donc en effet des illustrations dans ce genre. Mais je peux varier les styles.